Spoiled Rotten
by Immortal-Tadashi
Summary: Hiro is one spoiled young teenager. / Filthy Hidashi smut / Pre-movie / One-shot / Better thing later, it's 3 am / Here you animals /


**A/N Hey guys! I'm back with another little story for you, this one mostly being smutty smutty smut. Enjoy, and also be sure to read the author's note at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this work. It is purely fan fiction, and all I own is the story itself.**

* * *

><p>Okay, so <em>maybe<em> Hiro was spoiled.

Whether it was an extra kiss from his momma(who he barely remembered anyways, Tadashi had told him several jealous stories) or the fact that his 10 year old brother would sneak down and swipe a baked treat early in the morning to give him before breakfast, he was always given extra. If he didn't get his way, he'd simply solve around the roadblock to make it his way.

It was disturbing at some points the amount of psych and mental knowledge Hiro had absorbed over the years, just to get something as simple as an extra try at a game.

Man oh man did he raise hell if there wasn't a psychological, mathematical, or scientific way to get the object of his desire though.

"Hiro, no. I don't want to hear the mathematic probability of you getting caught betting on bot-fights." Tadashi had shouted, watching as the younger Hamada started to seethe.

And _maybe_ Hiro had overdone it by not even acknowledging his brother's existence for 3 days.

"He's just trying to protect you!" Little angel Hiro spoke from his shoulder. "But now you won't be able to test Mega-bot's badass new attacks!" The Hiro with devil horns, a tail, and a pitchfork argued. The little Hamada never admitted to guilt for siding with the angry red shoulder hallucination.

When Tadashi wanted Hiro to do something that his otouto was entirely against, however, he had no trouble buttering him up with a little bit of _teenage persuasion_. After all, having his baby brother completely restrained and on the brink of coming was a great time to make him swear not to sneak out if he wanted to even feel his brother again. And, so long as the younger teenager complied, he was rewarded greatly. It was a night not to far off when this was almost exactly what happened between Tadashi and Hiro.

-

"Are you kidding me!?" Hiro was about to go off the deep end. "You sewed fucking _trackers_ into my clothing?!" He was beyond pissed, seeing his brother sitting there calmly. Tadashi continued to read, sipping his tea slowly and watching from the edge of his book as his otouto paced the room angrily and talked with his hands. He almost choked after seeing a side view of what looked like Hiro wanting to strangle someone much taller than him. Probably Tadashi. He held a 'what the fuck' sort of look, fingers curling and uncurling to and from fists.

"I wouldn't have had to do it if you would just stay home at night and not go bot-fighting," the elder replied nonchalantly, not even bothering to look up from his book. There was a sudden quiet that settled over the room. Peeking his toffee colored irises over the top finally, he was a bit taken aback to see little Hiro giving him a death glare.

"What?" He snorted, setting the book on his lap slowly and tea on the ground. The younger Hamada stomped over, the coffee colored pools boiling with rage. He got extremely close to Tadashi's face, so close that their foreheads pressed against each other and the elder could feel Hiro's warm pants.

"So that gives you the right to put things in my clothing?" He growled lowly. His voice somewhat startled the elder Hamada.

His thin lips curled up in a smirk as Tadashi moved quick as lightning, grabbing the back of his little brother's neck and pulling him down in a rough, heated kiss. Tadashi pulled back the second he heard a whimper from the smaller boy.

"Yes. It did." He smirked again, looking up at the once angered, now lust-filling, teen. The college boy was watched as the burning coffee eyes took on the look of want.

And _maybe_ he _totally_ had Hiro right where he wanted him.

"Aunt Cass went to dinner with some friends, correct?" Tadashi asked seemingly off topic. The voice that answered held some apprehension.

"Yeah..."

"Good."

With that, Tadashi snatched the back of Hiro's thighs, pulled him onto his pajama clad lap, turned to face the door with the smaller teen in tow, and moved forward quickly.

Their lips met in a tangle, amateur and master styles mixing together. The two brothers toppled forward at the momentum of the kiss, Hiro pinned to the bed by his older brother.

"Ngh-ah-" the smaller of the two's gasp of surprise and pleasure was cut short by Tadashi attacking his lips once more. They kissed for a while, tongues meeting and the occasional clack of teeth in the haste to get more, more, _more_.

Hiro was soon bored of locking lips, however, so he went to kiss a line down the elder's jaw and throat at his first chance. Tadashi shuddered as he felt the wet lips slide down his skin, and made quick work of the hoodie and two shirts. The second the white long sleeve was past his nose, the younger Hamada was attacking his brother's neck and whatever collar was visible with the loose sleep shirt again.

A broken whine escalated into a short moan when Tadashi laid against him. Arms over his shoulder held his toned body from crushing the gangly teen and his hips pressed against the smaller boy's. Hiro groaned at the sudden pressure, rutting up slightly.

"Hot a-and flust-ered much, otouto?" The college boy stuttered as Hiro bit a sensitive spot near his pulse point, who now had an illegal amount of freedom to his neck.

"Uh huh.." The younger male could only mutter against skin. He managed to draw a low moan like gasp from the dark haired male above him as he worked a red and purple hickey into the creamy area. An ever-darkening blush spread across Tadashi's cheeks as he used his free hand to flick over one of Hiro's peaked nubs.

_That_ made him whimper. "Tada-Tad-ah-shi," he cried out from the sudden pleasure when a finger joined the first and caught it in a tight pinch. The younger brother allowed his back and hips to arch, no doubt pressing his hardening cock against his nii-san's. They both moaned in time.

Tadashi decided it was time to change things up a bit though. He pushed himself back up and onto his knees, and for a second, basked in the adorably hot, little shirtless brother below him. A shine of sweat starting to coat his forehead, causing the unruly crow colored fluff to dampen and clump together.

The older Hamada reached down to grasp the hem of his shirt, pull it up, then discard it haphazardly to the floor. He watched as Hiro's throat bobbed in a gulp, the youngers' burnt umber irises flickering up and down his deliciously toned chest.

"Hey bug eyes. It's free to touch," Tadashi snorted humorously. An airy laugh escaped as he watched the younger fumble and sit up. With Tadashi on his knees now, Hiro was eye level with the middle of his brother's chest.

"Touch me, Hiro." came the deep and _dominating_ rumble from the older Hamada. Placing one hand back to balance himself, he did as he was told, first palming the straining bulge. He untied and pulled the sleepwear and boxers down far enough, _one-handed_, like a pro, taking his big brother's cock quickly into his hand. The younger knew, and did, everything that drove Tadashi wild.

Once he seemed to have had enough of the sudden hand tugging on his black locks and needy, desperate moans and groans, Hiro looked up to his brother, obviously seeing a lusty flame dance through his chocolate and coffee tinted irises. Holding the contact, Tadashi watched as the boy he raised dragged his tongue_ so fucking slowly_ across the older boy's chest.

_Maybe_ Tadashi had to bite back a moan that might wake the neighbors.

"F-fuck!" It was seldom the older boy swore, but two strokes away from an orgasm kind of did that to a guy. He felt the younger boy drag a lone finger up the underside of the shaft, and with that, the flame that had curled deep in his stomach exploded, painting several thin, milky white stripes and blotches over Hiro's hand and bare chest.

"Well damn." He heard the words tumble past his little lips before his mind processed it. A low chuckle vibrated against his navel area as the little genius fell backwards. Hiro's light smile could be seen by his nii-san through half lidded eyes, trying not to fall over and crush his younger brother.

"Tastes good, nii-san," he heard, quickly snapping his eyes shut. However, Tadashi eventually failed, glancing down and getting his breath hitched in his throat. Hiro had decided to start cleaning himself on his own, lapping the cum from his nimble fingers slowly. The crimson blush and gap-toothed smile only made the sight better.

The older Hamada felt his brothers' legs relax, stretching the full length before tucking his toes under a pillow at the head.

"Tadashiiiiiii," he whined, seeing the college boy staring off into space.

"Play with meeeeee..." He almost burst out in a fit of laughter at how filthy _and_ innocent those three words sounded at the moment.

So, in being the good big brother he was, Tadashi leaned back down, crouching over Hiro and kissing him with a driven passion. In the moment, he managed to get both of the slender wrists of his brother's into one hand, and with the other, unbutton and unzip the beige cargo shorts that adorned his otouto's toothpick legs.

A few well placed kisses and some wiggling, and Hiro's erection sprung free of its ever-tightening confinements. Coffee toned irises blazing and pupils blown wide, the younger Hamada was at the point of begging when Tadashi finally started to touch him.

"Wait a second." Whenever Tadashi spoke, he gave teasing rubs and flicks of his wrist. "You're in trouble, mister."

Seeing that knowing smirk must have sent Hiro's blood cold.

"I'll keep at it, so long as you swear to stop the bot-fights," the Hamada brother reasoned, smiling when he saw wide eyes and a shake of the black mop that fell in his brother's face.

"A-ah-anythi-ing, T-mph-Tadashi. I-I promise!" Hiro's voice raised in pitch as the sentence spilled from his lips, moans bubbling past and mixing in.

"Ah, hah..."

_Maybe_ Hiro wasn't expecting when his brother's nose was pressed against the bottom of the V in his hips.

Or the warmth that engulfed his being.

Or the vibrations traversing up his spine when Tadashi's throat rumbled with all sorts of delicious sounds.

_Maybe_ Tadashi had known that Hiro would succumb to his wishes if he used the his otoutos' hormones against him.

And maybe,_ just maybe_, was that why Tadashi spoiled him rotten. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**For those of you who do not follow me on tumblr(even though you should xD) I have announced I will be continuing with what was going to be a oneshot titled Pull the Blackout Curtains Down.**

**Seriously guys, thank you so much. The follows and favorites and reviews mean _so_ much. (I'm mostly used to being ignored when I post things of my own creation)**

**Anyways, the next chapter will be up before the end of the week, and if you want to help in any way, send me prompts!**

**Till later! **


End file.
